Top 5 Dark Magician Orica Cards
Since day one Dark Magician may very well be the most famous Yu-Gi-Oh! card ever released along with Blue-Eyes White Dragon. With 8 (!) official artworks this card is one of the most iconic monster in all of Yugioh. (Here are all the official artworks summarized in a gallery for you!) There were also some pretty insane card-designs that were made by loyal fans like us! Especially the top 3 cards in this list stand in no way behind the official designs and would make every Yugioh Player raise an eyebrow! 5. Dark Magician + Yami Yugi | Full-Body-Art Orica Card This card design immediately catches the viewer's eye because Yugi is in the center of attention and not the monster itself. The black & white design of Dark Magician's armor (more of these later) feels like he always looked like that and I hope for future (official and unofficial) designs with these color-picks! You can also see the Dark Magician card glowing on the duel disk as it's getting summoned which is also really cool. I found the artwork by itself on the page of an artist named Meyly. A monster card should always try to feature the monster it represents very clearly and it should catch the viewer's eye immediately. Overwhelming external factors like too many special-effects and other characters can be confusing. A certain level of simplicity goes a long way with card-designs in my opinion. A spell or trap card surrounding the Dark Magician-Archetype would be an especially great fit for this artwork! transcendcards.com also offers a token and field center card version which you can all find here. 4. Dark Magician Fan-Art | Inserted into an official TCG-Card The Dark Magician drawing itself may not win any art-competition soon, but as a Yugioh monster card this artist clearly made some good choices. This artwork is completely centered and gives no confusion on what it being presented. Since I'm only looking at the card as a whole and how well it represents the appropriate monster, this card could be far higher on the list if the drawing would of higher quality. I especially like the purple shadows surrounding Dark Magician and the color combinations also have a strong impact on the eye. Token Central has a great collection of many other custom (orica) cards. This Dark Magician card can be found here! The next card on our list is taken from them as well! '3. Dark Magician + Yami Yugi | Inserted into an official TCG-Card' Like the other card this is artwork was also inserted into an official card. The design is more concise than on the other Dark Magician card (featuring Yugi) and it has a clear color balance with the overarching color being purple. Since purple is the official theme color for Dark Magician this card does a great job of keeping it a monster card while making Yugi the main focus! I don't know if it's just me but Yugi seems to have a bit of a squinty-eyes problem in this one lel Token Central has a great collection of many other custom (orica) cards. This Dark Magician card can be found here! '2. Dark Magician | Full-Body-Art Orica Card' The artist responsible for this Dark Magician artwork clearly deserves a price! I don't know if this person is the creator of this artwork or not. You are free to add additional information regarding this on here. Everything here seems to fit, from the Dark Magical Circle at the bottom to the immense Dark Magic Attack Energy-Ball. Designs like these are perfect for full-body-art orica cards and this one is the perfect example on why full-body-arts are so popular! Seeing more of the picture itself and therefore making it smaller would have been even better, but only because it's so good already. transcendcards.com also offers a holo and field-center card version of this card which you can all find here. 'Bonus: Soul of the Legendary Duelist | Custom Orica Card' The pharaoh himself finally got his own TCG-card with this one! While searching for candidates to include into this list I found this exceptional card. The card is the exact same as Dark Magician, only difference being in the name and the effect. The effect seems to be not completely useless, but also not too overpowered which is rare for custom Yugioh cards with fan-made effect-texts! Luisa's Shop also has many other custom cards from all kinds of different franchises other than Soul of the Legendary Duelist which are worth checking out! '1. Black Dark Magician | Orica Card' You are not seeing two different images here because this is the first place card. The picture of this card itself it pretty low-res and therefore I have to supply you all with the full experience of this wonderful artwork! This is by far my favorite Dark Magician character design along with this one by Sjorym. I'd really like to include the name of the artist here. You are free to add any information regarding right here. This painting manages to show us a alternative Dark Magician design while also making it a perfect fit for a Yugioh Card artwork! He kinda reminds me of Arkana's Dark Magician and feels like a mixture of Arkana's & Yugi's monster in a third, black version! Bonus points for being a holo card by the way, which can take quite a bit of effort to accomplish. (We actually made an in-depth guide on how to make your own holo orica cards here.) Luisa's Shop has all kinds of different custom cards like this Black Dark Magician which are definitely worth the look!